Life with the Organization
by dark red shadows
Summary: sora lives with Zexion.He is babysitted by the frist time by Demyx.There he meets Roxas,Namine,and Riku.


Ten year old Sora walked with his hand in Zexion's.

"Onii-chan where are we going?" he asked. Even if he was ten, he looked 2 years younger than he was supposed to be.

"We're going to Demyx's room" Zexion said looked down.

"Yay!!! Demy-chan!" Sora shouted as he jumped up. Zexion couldn't help but smile at the younger boy. They reached Demyx's room and he knocked. Nobody answered. He knocked again. No one. This time Sora banged on the door. They heard a thump.

"OUCH!" they heard from the other side of the door. "I'm coming!" they heard Demyx say. They waited for a few minutes, hearing many different thumps and noises. Finally Demyx answered the door.

"Oh hi Zexion , Hi Sora-chan" Demyx said. Sora ran to the guy and hugged him.

"Demy-chan!!!" he yelled.

"Hi Sora-chan" Demyx said picking up the 10 year old. Sora laughed. Zexion smiled again. Demyx looked at Zeion.

"Is that a smile I see?" Demyx said happily. Zexion shook his head and looked at Demyx.

"Can you look after Sora for a while I need to do something " Zexion said. Sora pouted.

"I can take care of myself" Sora said. Zexion looked away from Sora to avoid looking at his face.

"Don't even try to do that again Sora, and you alone in a room with things you don't show me is a very bad idea" Zexion said. Sora nodded in defeat and Demyx put him down.

"What's this something your going to do?" Demyx asked.

"If I said something in the first place do you think that I would tell you?" Zexion asked.

"I guess not" Demyx said.

"Exactly" Zexion said. They stood there in silence for a while. _I can't believe he forgot already. Idiot!_ Zexion thought rolling his eyes. He grabbed Demyx's hand and ran to the corner, leaving little Sora behind.

"Zexion what are you doing!?" Demyx asked.

"I can't believe you forgot already. Everyone agreed that today was the day that **you** introduce Sora to Namine, Roxas, and Riku" Zexion said.

"We did?" Demyx said confused.

"Yes we did" Zexion said.

"But Namine is with Larxene, Roxas is with Axel, and Riku is with Xigbar" Demyx said. Zexion slapped his forehead.

"You really did forget. They will bring the three to you" Zexion said. Demyx thought for a while.

"Ohh" Demyx said understanding.

"Well I hope you don't screw this up. See you later" Zexion said leaving.

"Bye Zexion!" Demyx said to him. Zexion waved to him without looking back, and he was gone. Demyx walked back to his room. He saw Sora sitting on the floor with his legs crossed waiting for him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Demyx said to Sora.

"It's okay!" Sora said smiling. He stood up and ran to Demyx.

"So what do you want to do?" Demyx asked Sora.

"Hm..." Sora said thinking. A few more minutes of thinking.

"Let's eat Ice cream!" Sora shouted.

"Okay let's go" Demyx said. They walked to the kitchen. Sora sat down at the table and Demyx was getting the ice cream, bowls, and spoons. He put the ice cream in the bowls and handed one to Sora, and one for himself. Demyx just made the worst mistake in his life. Giving Sora sugar. Sora finished his ice cream in 2 seconds. Demyx gaped at him.

"You ate that pretty fast" Demyx said.

"Well Zexion only let me have ice cream once. And he never let me have it again. For sooome reason" Sora said. He smirked.

"Ummmm... Sora are you okay?" Demyx asked. Sora shook his head.

"Wow I'm dizzy" Sora said. He fell backwards into Demyx's hands.

"Wow! Sora what happened?" Demyx asked. He saw that Sora was sleeping. He smiled and walked to his room. He placed Sora in his bed and sat at the computer.

"I am soooooo bored!" Demyx said to himself.

"Uhhhh" Sora moaned as he got up.

"Hi Sora, glad to see you back up" Demyx said. Sora smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" Sora asked looking at the computer screen.

"Nothing just reading" Demyx said. Sora looked at him.

"Well now I know that you can read! Zexion does too" Sora said.

"Huh?" Demyx said.

"Zexion didn't know if you could read so he asked me to ask you but I forgot so you reminded me. Thank you!" Sora said...really, really, really fast. Demyx nodded and his attention was back to the computer. They heard someone knock.

"Demyx! Open the door already!!!!!!" he heard someone shout.

"I'm coming" Demyx said as he walked to the door. He saw Larxene with Namine next to her.

"Oh h-hi Larxene" Demyx said.

"Thanks for **finally** opening to door Demyx. Can you look after Namine, I'm in a hurry" she said.

"Okay" Demyx said. He looked at little Namine. He smiled. "Come on in" he said making way for her. Namine walked into his room.

"See you later" she said running somewhere. Demyx sighed and looked behind him. He saw Sora was asleep again and Namine was looking at Sora with a smile.

"Demyx-san who is this?" she asked.

"Oh that's Sora" Demyx said smiling.


End file.
